


What I Feel, It's Not Important

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age gap relationship, DILF Harry Potter, HP Scarry Fest 2021, HP ScarryFest 2021, Harry Potter is a walking thirst trap, Horny Scorpius, M/M, Malfoy Apothecary, Oblivious Harry Potter, Oblivious Scorpius Malfoy, Pining, Scorpius is a catch, cross generation, horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Scorpius has been harboring a crush on Harry Potter for years now. He knows he's young, and stupid and it's never going to happen. But it's tough to move on when Harry makes it so… hard.Or5 times Scorpius was crushing on Harry + 1 time he realized Harry was pining back.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: HP ScarryFest 2020-2021





	What I Feel, It's Not Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringelchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/gifts).



> Title from ["Weekends and Bleak Days" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4HUF4_-NOI)by the Young Knives 
> 
> "Hot summer, hot hot summer  
> Hot summer, hot hot summer  
> What I feel, it's not important  
> It's not important  
> It's not important"

*****

"Scorpius! Can you bring me one while you're in there?"

Scorpius didn't respond. He was standing stock-still, mesmerized by the view outside the kitchen window at Grimmauld Place, a pitcher of water in one hand and an empty glass in another. What was meant to be a quick drink run had immediately deteriorated into an extended ogling session at the beautiful man digging in the garden. 

Outside, a gorgeous, golden-brown god worked in a thin sleeveless vest, absolutely glistening with sweat in the late July sun. It didn't matter that he was the father of his very best friend. Or that he was twice his age—Harry Potter was unbelievably hot, and Scorpius was unbelievably gay. _ Of course _ he was going to indulge in the delicious scene before him.

Scorpius bit on a whimper, as Harry sat back from where he'd been kneeling and wiped a dirt-streaked arm over his sweaty face. Scorpius was well on his way to a semi. His gaze drifted over Harry's broad shoulders. Thank heavens his hands were full, or Scorpius would've been entirely too tempted to stroke himself through his trousers. 

Harry was standing now and Scorpius sighed in satisfaction, thanking all the gods for the gift of those vivid green jogging shorts. Harry bent at the waist then, scooping up an armful of greenery as the tiny shorts rode higher, revealing a dangerous amount of thigh covered in curly dark hair. 

Scorpius' brain initiated meltdown mode and he could do nothing but stare open-mouthed as Harry finished gathering his veg and made his way through the back door into the kitchen. 

"Oh, hey there Scorpius!" Harry greeted him with a kind smile. He dropped his bounty beside the sink and reached in the cupboard for a glass. 

"Mind filling me up?" 

Scorpius' eyes went wide and he snapped his mouth shut to avoid moaning aloud at the insinuation. 

Harry gestured to the pitcher in Scorpius's hand with his glass. 

"Oh. Right. Water." 

A strangled chuckle escaped him as he poured. If Scorpius was at half-mast before, he was now fully hard and hoping desperately it wasn't too obvious. He filled his own cup, sneaking glances as Harry leaned back against the worktop and drained his water in one long draw. 

Harry smacked his lips and held out his glass for a refill. "So what are you watching today?"

Scorpius reminded himself that Harry was making totally normal, innuendo-free conversation before he answered.

"I don't know, actually. I think Albus found a new period drama to obsess over." 

"Mmm." Harry chugged his second glass just as quickly, and this time Scopious stared openly at Harry's throat working. He finished with a satisfied exhale and smiled brightly at Scorpius. 

"I'd join you, but I'm absolutely filthy. There are some things that only a nice hot shower can fix." He clapped Scorpius on the shoulder and leaned past him to set his glass in the sink. "Have fun!" he called with a wave and disappeared upstairs. 

Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to set down his glass and pitcher carefully. Hopefully, Albus wouldn't notice if he fled to the loo for a quick wank. 

"Scorp! Get in here! You're gonna miss the Duke!"

"Heaven help me," Scorpius whispered, palming himself over his trousers. He grabbed their drinks and tried not to waddle on his way back to their movie marathon.

**

Scorpius finished ringing up Ms Reddy and passed her the brown bag. She simpered at him and blew him a sloppy kiss before toddering out of the store. The creepy old woman was always effusive with her compliments and it was a fine line between alarming and charming. It was hard to tell whether she was playing kindly old grandmother or ancient cougar. He mused over the conundrum after she left, the customer service smile fading from his face. 

His father found him still stewing a few minutes later, carting a batch of home-brewed facial tinctures up from the workshop. 

"And which of life's mysteries are you contemplating today, dear boy?" Draco teased as he arranged the jars on their shelf. He wore a thick dragonhide work apron over his waistcoat and tie, somehow elevating the necessary accessory to more of an aesthetic choice than a functional one. 

Draco had long given up trying to convince Scorpius of following a dress code at his Apothecary. He was only voluntary help, after all. Still, the difference between Scorpius in his soft cardigans and canvas shoes and Draco, crisp, proper, and prim as ever was amusing. 

"Oh, just whether your customers see me as your 'dear boy' or something more… edible," he wondered aloud, fiddling with the cuffs of his sweater. 

Draco snorted from across the store. "Should I assume Ms Reddy was here again?"

"Yes! Does she leer at everybody like that or just me?"

"Hmm. Well, she's never leered at me. Is that better or worse?" 

Scorpius thumped his head against his arms crossed on the countertop. "Worse! She's got to be at least 100!" 

"Oh?" Draco sauntered to the checkout, his narrow slacks swishing quietly, and propped himself on his elbows beside his son. "Scorpius, I thought age was just a number," he teased. "Wasn't that what you were telling me just last week?" 

Scorpius groaned into his arms, the tips of his ears burning soft pink. "Why did I ever think I could confide in you," Scorpius moaned. 

Draco chuckled and knocked his shoulder lightly. "You are hardly subtle, Scorpius. Tell me, have you decided to pursue our handsome supplier, or are you resigned to lusting after him in vain?" 

Scorpius dragged his head up with a sigh, mirroring his father's position leaning against the counter. "Probably the latter, unfortunately. I'm not even a blip on his radar." 

Draco hummed, tapping his neat nails on the desk. "And would that be a symptom of your stunning self-confidence, or do you really think it's your youth?" Draco asked quietly. 

Scorpius blew out another short breath, fluttering his fringe in the breeze. 

"I don't know," he answered quietly. "Maybe both."

Draco's eyes narrow at his son even as his mouth twists into a smirk, "Well if I had any talent as a wingman, I'd do my best to help him see you as, ah, what did you call it? Something edible?" he teased.

Scorpius groaned. "Oh Merlin, you're the worst."

"Just trying to be helpful," Draco answered lightly. "I've spent enough of my youth mooning over Harry Potter not to wish it on anybody."

"Ugh! Dad!"

"Don't worry, dear boy, my heart is spoken for. You won't have any competition from me." Draco grinned at him, his eyes flicking to the storefront. "And speak of the serpent," Draco trailed off as their supplier appeared in the front window, pulling a wagon piled high with wooden crates. Scorpius tried to keep from telegraphing his heart-eyes as Harry crossed the store's facade and pushed open the front door. His dark hair is tied back in a messy bun and he beams at the two Malfoys, leaning against the checkout counter side by side. 

"Look at you both, like two peas in a pod," Harry greeted them jovially. Despite the vast difference in their sartorial choices, Harry did have a point. They had the same coloring, the same pale blond hair, if different lengths, even their features were similar, just a little softer and rounder on Scorpius' younger face.. Harry cocked his head to the side and continued, "Am I insulting one of you if I say you look like you could be twins?" 

"Not at all, Harry. If anything I'm glad to see you think of us all as equals." Draco drawled, bumping his hip meaningfully against Scorpius's. 

Scorpius cursed his pale Malfoy complexion as he blushed. "Do you need any help, Harry?" 

Harry waved the offer away lightly. "Don't you worry about it. You two just stay right there looking pretty." 

He turned back to begin unloading the wagon outside and Scorpius twitched a wide-eyed stare at his father. "Was he--?" 

Draco only arched an eyebrow in response, and the Malfoys spent the next few minutes watching Harry moving about the store. It was a convenient arrangement, Harry nurturing his gardening hobby and supplying the Apothecary with ingredients for their potions and products. He came in once or twice a week, restocking the bulk herbs at the front and taking the remainder back to their storeroom for lab work. 

Scorpius tried his best not to openly drool, but some parts of his anatomy were entirely too excited about the flexing of Harry's exposed forearms. His raging libido never failed to remind him he was literally a teenager, even if only for a few more months.

He'd been nursing a crush on Harry Potter for most of his teenage years. The summer the Potters got divorced, Albus had spent a few weeks living at the Manor. When Scorpius learned Mr Potter was bisexual, it was like his dick had honed in on him as a possible partner, all too eager to plump up whenever Harry was around. 

Harry whistled idly as he worked, occasionally tossing out a comment on his produce. He either didn't notice or didn't care that he was acting as eye candy for the Malfoy men. He collected his last crate and stopped in front of the counter where they had been watching him flit about. 

"Anything exciting on the horizon for you two?" he asked with a smile. 

Draco didn't lift his head from where it rested on his hand and drawled, "Not yet. Just enjoying the view." 

Harry glanced behind him at the dreary, grey day outside and turned back to them looking puzzled. "Whatever gets your motor running," he replied with a shrug. 

Scorpius' jaw dropped and Draco shook his head with a smirk. 

"See you next week!" Harry cheered as he made his way out the door. 

Scorpius gave a weak wave and Draco turned to give his son another Malfoy eyebrow. 

"I can't fault your taste for looks, but honestly Scorpius. The man's a dingbat." 

***

Why, oh, why had Scorpius thought running would be a pleasant pastime? Why couldn't he have taken up a nice gentleman's sport like… lounging. Or sunbathing. Oh, who was he kidding? He was quite certain the reason he was here exercising through Muggle London had everything to do with a certain Mr Potter and his sinfully delicious jogging shorts.

Now, here he was halfway through Hyde Park, dressed in jogging shorts that weren't nearly as enticing on his own knobby knees, very nearly lost, and cursing Harry Potter's damned beautiful legs.

On the plus side, most other joggers about London were more in line with Harry's physique than his own. So while Scorpius may have been out of shape, out of breath, and apparently out of his mind, at least the scenery was nice. 

In fact, here came another visual pick me up. 

Scorpius let his gaze slide over the bunches of muscle along the man's shoulders and arms, down to the strong cords of his legs. His brain snagged on the familiar lime green jogging shorts, and his growing arousal zinged into a panic boner. 

That wasn't another stranger out for a run, that was Harry Potter jogging towards him like the stunning paragon of fitness he was. Holy shit and he was definitely— 

Scorpius flailed directly into a lamppost and went sprawling across the lawn. 

"Woah, you okay there?" A sweaty arm swam into Scorpius' vision and he was suddenly being hauled to his feet. Running face-first into a metal rod may have been an instant boner-kill, but being manhandled upright was giving his flagging erection a run for its money. 

"Hi! Harry!" Scorpius choked out as Harry loomed entirely too closely to Scorpius' face. He tried stumbling backward, but Harry still had a tight grip on him, perhaps afraid he might fall again. "Fine!" he blurted out, "I'm fine! Just got a little turned around is all." 

Thank heavens for small mercies — at least his fierce blush should be indistinguishable from his red-faced exertion. 

"Oh, are you heading back my way?" Harry was beaming at him again. Why was he always smiling? Was he really just that happy all the time? Probably. He had his life together. Certainly _he_ wasn't dithering about with a crush on an unattainable specimen of manhood twice his age. A whimper slipped from Scorpius and Harry's gorgeous smile dipped into a frown. 

"Ah, not sure actually. I may have lost my way a bit."

Harry's eyebrows bunched in concern. "You must have really taken a wallop there, Scorpius. How about I walk you back to your place? Is it close by?

Scorpius croaked out an affirmation and found himself giving Harry Potter his actual address. He walked home in a blur, herded by Harry's hand on the small of his back, listening to his inane chatter about his exercise routines and jogging routes. 

He found himself back home with a stupid smile on his face and incredibly, a standing appointment to go jogging with Harry again the same time next week. He probably just felt obligated to make sure this dumb kid doesn’t hurt himself again, but that didn't stop Scorpius from fantasizing about it in the shower not ten minutes later.

****

Some things are universal, Wixen or Muggle. Coffee shops and uni students, for instance. 

The afternoons that Scorpius wasn't helping out his father at the Apothecary, he could usually be found tucked away in a cozy corner of the coffee shop closest to his flat, snuffling through his textbooks or writing out papers on his laptop. 

His coffee shop of choice was Della to a Tea. Scorpius was on a first-name basis with most of the baristas there. The atmosphere was warm and comforting. It was popular enough to have a constant happy hum of activity without becoming too loud or abrasive. All the better for him to sit there for hours at a time, drinking his body weight in tea. 

It wasn't too crowded when he came in today. A customer was chatting at the counter so he bypassed ordering, for now, to set up shop in his favorite corner. He had his bag slung over one shoulder, his blond hair curling at the ends as it dried. 

That was the other thing he liked about disappearing into a Muggle cafe. There were no expectations that he be anyone other than just another face in the crowd. He could roll up for a coffee with shower-wet hair in joggers or jammies and no one would give him a second glance.

Where his father was all sharp angles and crisp suits, Scorpius tended towards the softer side of the spectrum. For instance, today he was in an old slouchy tee and leggings. He took care of his appearance, sure. He was a Malfoy after all, but it definitely lacked the pointy edge of his father's particular style.

Scorpius made himself comfortable at his little table while Lorna's tinkling laughter floated up from the register. He glanced up to see who was trying to flirt their way into her good graces today and promptly did a double-take when he realized who it was. Of course. Why wouldn't Harry Potter be here at his local coffee shop, looking gorgeous in dark jeans and a collared shirt, flirting with a barista half his age? 

Wait a minute. 

Scorpius' shoulders slumped as his brain made the connection. Harry Potter, flirting with a barista who couldn't be older than Scorpius himself. Seeing her as a viable romantic interest. Compared to himself, squashy, soft Scorpius, pining after the older man who was clearly out of his league. Well, that was that. It wasn't just the age difference holding him back. It was just that Harry didn't see him that way. 

He thunked his head down to the table and allowed himself a moment to wallow. It's okay. He'd been crushing on the man since he was fifteen, it was never going to happen, so this wasn't really a setback, it was just a reminder. Deep breath, Scorpius. Life moves on. 

He sat back up with a deep sigh, wondering if it still counted as wallowing if he waited for Harry to leave before ordering his own tea. He peeked back over at the register to see Lorna pointing him out to Harry. Who looked absolutely joyful. Again. Scorpius offered the pair a weak smile and figured he was caught out now, he may as well join them. He stood as Harry marched his way, but Harry shooed him back. 

"What are you drinking, Scorpius? My treat!" 

Scorpius could feel himself pinking again, and stumbled over his words in confusion, "Oh, just tea, but you don't have to…" Harry waved his concern aside and set his own drink down across the table. 

"I know, but if I'm going to interrupt your studies I might as well offer you something in return." 

Scorpius snapped his mouth shut as Harry headed back to the counter, where Lorna already had his usual blend ready. She sent Scorpius a fierce grin and winked at him while Harry rooted through his wallet. Scorpius cocked his head in confusion when she mouthed "He's HOT!" and gave him two thumbs up.

Harry sat back down across from him and slid the mug over with an eye-crinkling smile. 

"So what are you working on today? I don't think I know what you're studying," Harry started off gamely. 

Scorpius shuffled his books around. "Uh, I'm working on a paper in French Literature today." 

Harry hummed, his big green eyes boring a hole into Scorpius as he fluttered his hands over his work.

"I've got a solid premise, I just need to get the words down on paper."

"Is that what you're studying then? Literature?"

"Oh, no, French, actually. French History and Modern Language. I'm at a Muggle Uni." He scruffed his hand through his hair, remembering he had done absolutely nothing with it before leaving his flat. He must look a sight. 

"Oh really? Tell me more." Harry sat back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. 

Scorpius huffed a laugh. This morning was so far from what he had been expecting. "Yeah, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do after Hogwarts, and not a lot in the Wizarding World appealed to me. But my grandmother lives in France and I've always really enjoyed spending time there with her. And I was quick with the language, so." 

"So, you speak French, too?" Harry asked, eyes sparkling. 

Scorpius darted a look up to Harry's. He thought it should be obvious. "Uh, oui?"

Harry guffawed, "Well, sure, even I know that one!"

Scorpius smiled at his easy laugh. "Oh, tu parles français?" Scorpius teased. "Donc je ne devrais pas mentionner à quel point tu es beau et gentil?"

Harry colored a little, his eyes widening as the words rolled off Scorpius' tongue. He looked down at his coffee with a chuckle when it was clear Scorpius had finished. 

"No, just the very basics." Harry met Scorpius' eyes again. "But that's very cool. You're a man of many talents." 

It was Scorpius’ turn to blush, though he was quick to brush off the compliment, "Oh, hardly. It's just something I enjoy. Haven't really thought much about what to do with my life afterward."

Harry smiled and leaned in close, eyebrows high. "Scorpius! That _is_ your life! That's my life! You find something you enjoy, and that's it." His voice was half hushed, filled with wonder like he was sharing the secret to life, the universe, and everything. Maybe he was. "I get to tend my garden at Grimmauld, and help out some friends with their shop, and spend time with my loved ones. That's it. That's life. Doing what you love!" Harry knocked his knuckles on the table for emphasis.

Scorpius smiled at his enthusiasm, but couldn't help but be a bit more realistic. "Sooo, your advice is just to do what I love and not worry about plans for the future? It'll all work out?" A corner of his mouth jerked up and he couldn't tell if he was teasing when he added, "Sounds a little too Potter-ish if you ask me." 

Harry laughed outright then. Scorpius could see all the way down to the back of his molars. "You're right. I'm horrid at advice, don't listen to me at all." Harry was still grinning at him, not embarrassed in the least, and Scorpius was glad he hadn't taken offense. 

"Still," Scorpius added thoughtfully, "is that why you're always in such a good mood? I don't think I've ever seen you without a smile." Scorpius muses at him. 

Harry's manic grin settled a bit and he hummed, scratching his nails around his coffee cup. "Well. I spent quite too much time being miserable and morose in my youth. Flung about at the whims of others." He waved a hand about to dismiss that train of thought and continued, "Even after everything it took me a long time to choose to be the one in charge of my life."

Harry took a drink then, "It took a while for most of the world to catch on — for  _ me  _ to catch on, that I was done living up to others' expectations. But I had a swell therapist or two on my side. And my family loves me even when I'm an idiot." He raised his glass in a bit of a toast, "And so today I choose to smile." 

Harry's face bloomed into a radiant beam and Scorpius felt caught in his orbit. Like a moth circling a flame. Of course, he couldn't resist falling for this beautiful man. Who else could so casually bare their scars and history and growth as easily as talking about the weather? 

He let the quiet linger for perhaps a few beats too long, but Harry didn't seem to notice. It made Scorpius feel so young when he compared himself to the man who saved the world and then made his own way. He wanted to cling to him, to be held close and reassured that his everything would work out fine. 

"That sounds..." comfortable? admirable? "Wonderful," Scorpius finishes in a daze. "I think I'd like that."

Harry straightened. "Well, as long as your father doesn't mind you throwing in your hat with the likes of me, I'm happy to walk you through the error of my ways anytime." 

Scorpius' happy orbit was blown off its axis at that. Was Harry just being friendly or was he flirting with him? In any event, the man was standing up to go. 

"See you later Scorp. Good luck with your French!" Harry called as he walked away. He spun on his heel then and pointed back at Scorpius with a start. "Wait, I know that one! Bonne chance!" Harry cackled at himself in delight and waved. 

Scorpius allowed himself a full minute to just breathe in and out. A typical encounter with Harry usually left his libido feeling out of control. Was it better or worse that this time it was his heart all aflutter? 

*****

Scorpius frowned down at his drink and tried to suss out why he was here. He was undoubtedly thinking too hard about this, but when had that ever stopped him. 

He was sitting in an armchair in the study at Grimmauld Place, watching Harry and his friends get increasingly drunk, taking turns serenading each other over the modified karaoke machine. It was Harry's birthday party, and Scorpius wasn't quite convinced he belonged here. At least perhaps not literally here, where Harry's comrades from Hogwarts slung their arms over each other, laughing at nothing and everything. Albus and his siblings were in the kitchen with Ginny and Hermione, but that felt a little too domestic. And besides, he thought guiltily, this is where Harry is. 

Still, he couldn't help wondering why he had been invited. Was it because he was best friends with Harry's son? Or a sometimes-coworker at the Apothecary Harry supplied? Or was Harry just genial and sweet and invited everyone he knows? 

Scorpius wasn't sure he dared hope that Harry honestly saw him as a friend. Sure, his crush wasn't going to fade away in a day, but perhaps he could learn to just be friends with him. 

Scorpius smiled at the thought as he watched Harry with his friends. He was loose and affectionate with drink, hanging over them. Of course, eventually, he spotted Scorpius, curled up in the corner armchair. He weaved his way over to Scorpius and planted himself on the armrest. Harry's hand landed heavily on his shoulder as he turned the full wattage of his smile at Scorpius. 

Scorpius took a deep breath. He could do this. Just be a friend. 

"Scorpius! What are you doing hiding here in the corner! You should join us for a song! What's your favorite?"

Nope! Not ready for that level of friendship yet! "Oh, I'm quite alright here, thank you." 

Scorpius tried for a reassuring smile, but Harry was looming close enough that he could smell the whiskey on his breath. It was a wonder Scorpius could manage full sentences at all at this rate. 

Harry hopped off the chair, tottering for a few steps before rounding on him with a wicked grin, "Absolutely not! Sitting here all smug and sweet while we make fools of ourselves? I can't allow it!" He grabbed a fistful of Scorpius' shirt and hauled him out of his seat. 

"Woah!" Scorpius burned hot at being manhandled, and he stumbled forward, landing hard against Harry's chest. He managed to keep his drink aloft but Harry gave that a pat too. 

"Drink up! How do you feel about Harry Styles?"

Scorpius made quick work of his drink and allowed himself to be dragged over to the karaoke machine. He found himself spending the rest of the night not far from Harry's side, singing along with Ron Weasley and Professor Longbottom. Albus eventually joined them, pulled in from the dining room by the siren song of Miley Cyrus. 

It was a glorious evening, and while Scorpius didn’t let himself get nearly as sloshed as the man of the hour, he did enjoy the warmth that comes from basking in his carefree company. 

He let himself enjoy Harry's drink-heavy hands on his arm, his back, his neck, throughout the night. Trying not to think too hard about how or  _ why  _ Harry was so freely affectionate. Trying not to let his brain overthink whether Scorpius was special (of course he wasn't) or if Harry was that demonstrative with all his friends (of course he was). 

And sure, there was no way he was _ too drunk _ to apparate back home, but he  _ was  _ tipsy enough to play it up and let Harry shoo him back into a guest bedroom for the night with a pair of his own joggers. 

Thank heavens they weren't the green ones, or Scorpius would have had no choice but to stay up all night wanking in them, like a cat in heat.

*

Scorpius rolled awake the next morning feeling surprisingly wonderful. He'd had a great night. He'd had a great sleep. He was wearing Harry Potter's joggers. It was going to be a good day. He stretched and puttered to the bathroom, trying to tame his hair into something more attractive than bedhead. 

He followed the smell of bacon and coffee downstairs to the kitchen and nearly turned right back around again at the sight before him. Harry had clearly made no attempt to tame his own bedhead, leaving it in a fat knot of hair on top of his head, but that only served to make him look entirely too intimate with his saggy pajama bottoms and— no. 

No way. 

This was obviously a fever dream brought about by a night of prolonged exposure to Harry goddamn Potter. That was the only explanation Scorpius could conjure for why Harry was wearing what was essentially a crop top. His ratty bottoms slung low on his hips and his shirt only came halfway down his abdomen. Harry wasn't jacked or anything, it wasn't all stone-washed abs, but those hipbones — and the dark hair between them — were mesmerizing. 

Scorpius must have made some sound, probably a whimper for all of his luck, because suddenly Harry was turning to look at him, face creased with sleep and smile lines alike.

"Good morning Scorp! Glad to see you survived the night! Coffee's over there, let me grab you a mug!" 

Scorpius sucked in a breath as Harry reached for the overhead cupboard, revealing even more of Harry's soft stomach. Was that his belly button? Oh, sweet Circe it was. 

Hell's bells, there went any chance at nonchalance. He wasn't going to live through the morning at this rate. He'd have to make his excuses and disappear for the next several months, or at least until he could act like a fully functional adult and not a loose collection of hormones and lust. 

Harry passed him a mug with a concerned look. "You alright? I've got some hangover potion around here somewhere if you need?" 

Deep breath. You can do this. Just don't look down. "Uh, no, actually. I think I'll just head back home," Scorpius managed. He kept his eyes locked on Harry's face, hypnotized by his kind green eyes. It certainly wasn't any less mesmerizing than staring at Harry's tummy, but at least it was more socially acceptable. 

Harry frowned outright then. "And miss breakfast?" The man was seriously pouting. "I'm making bacon and egg sandwiches?" he wheedled, his dark eyebrows climbing entreatingly.

_ Be strong, Scorpius. Be strong _ . Every minute spent with this kind, gorgeous himbo just adds fuel to your burning crush on the man. 

The corner of Harry's mouth started to creep up in the beginnings of a smile. Drat, he must have sensed Scorpius' weakness in the long pause. 

"At least get something in your stomach before you go," Harry coaxed with a soft smile. 

Scorpius sighed a half-smile in defeat, looking for the bright side. If he had to sit here stifling his ever-growing crush, he could at least file away plenty of fap fodder for the future. "Oh alright," he conceded. 

Harry pumped his fist and turned back to the stovetop, startling a laugh out of Scorpius. He filled his cup and went to sit at the far side of the small table so he could watch Harry as he worked. "Thank you, by the way. For letting me stay last night. And for breakfast, I suppose. You're very kind." 

"No trouble at all, Scorpius! I never mind having guests. This house is too big for just me anyway. Sure, the kids are here off and on but," he trailed off, and brought over a plate of toast. "It still gets lonely sometimes."

Scorpius met his eyes briefly before Harry turned back to continue cooking. Scorpius made himself busy buttering some toast for their sandwiches. "Mmm. I know how that feels. I like living away from home, just not so much the living alone part. Maybe I should get a cat."

Harry chuckled. "That's one idea. I was hoping for something a little more romantic than that, myself." 

Scorpius shoved a piece of toast in his mouth in an effort to give himself some time to formulate an appropriate response. 

He chewed and swallowed thickly, then, "Oh? Have you dated much since your divorce?" Scorpius could feel himself going red as soon as the words left his mouth and he hid behind his mug of coffee. Real subtle, Scorp. 

Harry didn't seem to mind the personal intrusion, "Oh, here and there, but nothing too serious. I still find myself fighting against other people's expectations, you know what I mean? Fried eggs okay or scrambled?"

"Whatever you're having is fine. And yes! I do know a bit about thwarting expectations. Kind of the Malfoy specialty these days, I think." He smiled ruefully at Harry as he brought over some veg with a knife and cutting board.

"You mind slicing this?" Harry interrupted mildly.

"Of course. Sorry to hear it's affected your love life though." 

Scorpius set to work slicing thick steaks of tomato, glad for the distraction. Diverting some brainpower to menial tasks always helped to keep him from obsessing about whatever's in front of him. That is, Harry in sleepwear. 

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "But honestly, I needed the break. Ginny and I kinda jumped into it right after Hogwarts when we were both still young and traumatized, hence the divorce. So on the one hand, it's been nice kind of having time to myself to regroup and focus on just me. Settling into what I want to do with my life. We talked about that a little back at the coffee shop." He gestured at Scorpius with the plate of bacon as he brought it over. "But on the other hand." Harry set the plate down and laughed a little, hands on his hips. "It's been five years! I think I'm ready for something serious." 

Scorpius couldn't help but smile at him. Harry really was admirable in every way. And he deserved happiness. Even as a horny outsider, Scorpius could still root for Harry's love life. "Good luck finding it, Harry," he murmured seriously. 

Harry gave him a warm smile in return and Scorpius moved on to tearing the lettuce for their sandwiches, Harry finishing up the eggs. 

A few moments later, Harry spoke again. "And what about you, Scorpius?"

Scorpius hummed distractedly, "What about me?"

"You have any romantic prospects on the horizon?"

"Afraid not. I uh," He debated how much of the truth to reveal. "I haven't dated very much at all. People have caught my eye, sure, but—" He shrugged lamely and Harry brought over a skillet of fried eggs, plating them up over their toast. 

Scorpius murmured his thanks and Harry sat down across from him. They assembled their sandwiches in silence for a few minutes, piling tomatoes, lettuce, and bacon onto their eggs, passing the salt and pepper between them. 

"Well. I'm not sure how to do this, so I'm just going to say it." Harry was looking at his plate, gathering up his sandwich between his big hands while Scorpius cut his neatly down the middle. "I'd love to take you on a date, Scorpius." 

Scorpius fumbled the knife. It clattered to the table loudly and Harry took a huge bite, meeting Scorpius' wide eyes calmly. 

" _ Me _ ?"

Harry nodded as he chewed. 

"On a date?"

Harry cocked his head, still chewing, and nodded again. 

"Really?"

Harry swallowed his bite, answering easily, "Yes. You're intelligent, attractive, and kind. Why wouldn't I want to date you?" Harry's eyes twinkled cheekily and he took another bite. 

Scorpius was 80% sure he wasn't taking the piss, but he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, just in case. "And it doesn't bother you, the," his hand flapped between the two of them, "the age thing?" 

He waited a second for Harry to swallow his bite again. "I don't mind if you don't, Scorpius," Harry answered with a smile. 

Scorpius sat back in his chair a little dazed. "Oh. Um. Well then, yes please?" 

Harry's eyes crinkled, his mouth still occupied with his sandwich, but he reached out with his foot and knocked Scorpius' legs. This was absolutely surreal. Scorpius reached for half of his sandwich and took a bite, smiling back at Harry, knocking his foot back against his. 

Was that really all it took? Years of pining and lusting and wanking, and Harry just asked him on a date over bacon and egg sandwiches? Yeah, it was pretty clear Harry was the only adult in the room right now. 

They worked through their breakfast in warm silence, smiling shyly at each other and playing footsie like a pair of teenagers. At least Scorpius didn't have the monopoly on childish behavior here. 

Albus clattered into the room then, eyes still closed as he nosed his way towards the coffee pot. 

Harry startled at the noise and gaped, "Albus, what are you doing here?! I thought you went home with Ginny!" 

Albus took several long gulps of charm-cooled coffee before answering. "Nope. Sorry to disappoint," he snipped, turning their direction. He blinked himself into consciousness then froze in a double-take. "OH MERLIN, SCORPIUS, YOU SLEPT WITH DAD?!?!" 

Scorpius squawked, choking on a half-chewed bite of sandwich.

Harry did a legitimate spit take, drenching what was left of his sandwich before stuttering out, "What?! No! No! Why would you—"

"I'm not blind dad, he's wearing your joggers! Oh, nooo, I'm interrupting your morning-after!" 

Scorpius finally stopped choking long enough to butt in, "No! No, I just spent the night in the guest room! After the party!" 

"Oooooh!" Albus drummed his fingers against his mug, considering. "The guest room. I see. Bummer." 

It was Harry's turn to squawk, "Bummer?? Are you saying you wanted us to—"

"Dad, Scorpius has fancied you since Hogwarts. I just thought he'd finally worked out the courage to seduce you." Scorpius hissed and smacked him on the arm, but Albus only shrugged. "Well, if that's not what happened, then what did I interrupt, Scorp?" he challenged. 

It was quiet for a moment, and Scorpius was faintly distressed to see Harry grinning at him, resting his chin on his hand. No doubt he was reveling in the newfound knowledge of Scorpius' long-standing crush. "Well, actually, Harry asked  _ me  _ on a date." 

It was Albus' turn for a gobsmacked jaw drop. "NO! Dad, you dog!! I can't believe you had it in you, robbing the cradle like that!"

Scorpius buried his face in his hands. "Oh my stars, Albus, can you NOT!"

Harry was laughing, a happy rumble across the table. 

"Don't worry, I've had plenty of time to come to terms with my attraction to a younger man." Scorpius peeked up at Harry over his fingers, and Harry winked at him before continuing, "You weren't the only one with a crush." he added mildly.

"MERLIN AND MORGANA!!" Albus squealed outright. "I OWE MOM 10 GALLEONS!"

"Okay, I'm done here." Scorpius stood back from the table while Harry smiled at him, Albus laughing into his shoulder. "Thanks for breakfast, Harry, it was delicious! I'm going to go home and die of embarrassment now. I'll try and return to the land of the living in time for our date."

Scorpius grabbed the other half of his sandwich and fled the scene, leaving the Potters cackling behind him. 

_ *&c* _

Scorpius Apparated to Grimmauld Place and took one last deep breath before knocking. He'd fussed with his clothes, he'd fussed with his hair, he'd jerked off in the shower beforehand, and through it all had reassured himself that anybody with a hot date would have done the same. 

Harry may have waved it away as a non-issue, but Scorpius still felt decidedly young compared to Harry's forty years. His dad had smirked at him and wished him luck at the news, asking him to please keep the " _ intimate particulars _ " of their date to himself, which, ew, dad, no. 

So when he arrived at Grimmauld Place, repeating to himself, ' _ It's fine, it'll all be fine _ ,' it was rather surprising to be met with the entirety of the Potter-Weasley Family. Lily greeted him at the door, gazing up at him with a kind of curious delight. She led him to the sitting room where James gave him a stern look and shook his hand. Scorpius couldn’t help but feel like he'd wandered into the bizarro world, with James playing the part of the stern father figure. At least James stopped short of giving them a curfew. Scorpius looked over and saw Ginny fussing with Harry's hair. Harry batted her away with a smile when he caught sight of Scorpius.

It felt eerily similar to the first time he'd ever gone on a date, the family all puttering around in excitement at the new development. The unexpected familiarity put Scorpius at ease. 

This really was fine. It didn’t have to be weird. 

Harry sidled up to Scorpius, smiling shyly. 

Yeah, they were just two people. Going on a date. Leave the age gap behind and just enjoy it, Scorpius. 

"You ready?"

Scorpius' grin stretched wide in excitement. This was going to be fun. 

"Let's go." Harry took his hand and they waved goodbye to Harry's family, stepping outside and shutting the door behind them. 

Harry breathed out one long breath and squeezed Scorpius' hand. "Side-Along okay with you?" 

Scorpius knew he was blushing again. At least this time he didn't have to hide it. He tucked his hand into Harry's elbow and nodded. "Ready when you are."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the HP ScarryFest 2021. The author will be revealed on 31st March 2021.


End file.
